Broken
by ohmyhotch
Summary: What happened between the time where the away team was beamed back and Captain Janeway's conversation with Seven of Nine at the end of Unimatrix Zero Part 2? Read and find out! Mostly P/T Story


Tom Paris ran, literally ran, to Sick Bay as soon as he heard that the away team had been safely moved from the transporter room. He stopped in front of the doors to the turbolift that was on the bridge, Commander Chakotay walked up a few seconds after Tom stopped.

"You're really in a rush to get down there, Tom" the commander noted, glancing at the anxious looking Lieutenant.

"I told her not to go, and now they're all hurt," Tom shook his head. "I hate seeing her in any kind of pain, especially after the news of all your friends dying back home," he sighed, glancing at Voyager's first officer, gauging his reaction to his mention of the massacre that had occurred three years ago by the Cardassians to the Maquis, he noted a small flinch break Chakotay's normally placid composure, and regretted bringing it up.

"It was something we knew would happen, Tom, I just spoke to Doc, he has confidence that all of them will make a full recovery, and that B'Elanna and the Captain will be fine as soon as a week after he can remove all the Borg implants from their systems," Chakotay smiled slightly, looking the younger man in the eyes.

"What about Tuvok?" Tom inquired, wondering why the Vulcan man would take longer to heal than the other two.

"Tuvok's implants are going to be harder to remove, because he was connected to the Hive Mind. He was more Borg than the rest of them were, because, before we got them back, he was connected to the Collective," Chakotay explained, hoping that made sense. It really didn't totally compute in his mind, but Tom knew more about medicine than he did, seeing as he was Voyager's official Medic.

"Right," Tom nodded. "I guess that makes sense, I don't know too much about the Borg, but that might make things more complicated for the Doctor,"

Finally after the few seconds of conversation, the turbolift doors slid open with a small hissing sound, and both men stepped inside.

"Sick Bay," Chakotay told the computer, hearing the chime acknowledging his request before the turbolift started moving.

"Are you going to see Captain Janeway?" Tom asked, looking at Chakotay, who he had assumed had been traveling to his quarters.

"Yes, and the other two as well, I am acting captain until Kathryn is back on her feet, after all," Chakotay grinned. "I want to make sure the Doctor doesn't need anything, although with his experiences with Seven, and with her help, I'm sure he'll be fine,"

"I'm sure he will be fine," Tom nodded, getting more and more anxious as each grueling second passed. He wasn't in the mood for patience, he wanted to see with his own eyes that B'Elanna was alright. He needed to know, to put the monster that was eating away at his stomach to rest.

The ride seemed to last minutes, rather than seconds, Tom noted as he stepped off the now stopped turbolift. It was obviously caused by his anxiousness to see his girlfriend.

"Calm down, Tom. You're going to make yourself sick worrying like this. They're all in the best hands with Doc," Chakotay told him putting a hand on his shoulder. Tom nodded, he didn't know what to say, so he just started walking quickly to Sickbay. He felt as though he couldn't get there quickly enough. Tom could still sense Chakotay walking behind him, but he didn't want to talk anymore, the talk did nothing but make him more anxious.

He reached the door to sickbay quickly and waited the excruciating few seconds for the doors to recognize that someone was standing there and open, but they did, finally and he ran in, almost running directly into the Doctor who was walking back to the Surgical Bay purposefully.

"Mr. Paris! I'd appreciate it if you didn't come bursting through the door like that, I'm a bit busy at the moment if you hadn't wrapped your mind around that by now!" Doc whispered angrily, glaring at Tom before walking over to the Surgical Bay to continue work on removing Captain Janeway's implants.

Chakotay walked in, and stood behind Tom, both men were at a loss for words. Seeing their friends like this was strange to say the least. Frankly, it didn't seem fair that it had been necessary for this to happen like this. As Tom stared at B'Elanna's unconscious, implant covered body, he felt more sick than he had before.

"How long until you're finished?" Chakotay asked the Doctor standing a safe distance away as to not disturb his progress.

"It's hard to say," the holographic doctor responded. "I think two hours at most, then another two hours for Lieutenant Torres,"he added the last part in to let Tom know that he didn't have too long to wait until he could speak to her.

"Keep us informed," Chakotay nodded, heading to the door, he stopped in front of Tom. "Let's leave the Doctor to work," he suggested lightly.

Tom turned his head towards Chakotay, but his eyes stayed locked on B'Elanna. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that if he just let Doc work he would be able to see that B'Elanna was still... well, B'Elanna. He sighed. "Alright," he nodded walking towards the door.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, I'm sure you'll find something to distract you for the next few hours, you always do..." Doc called to him right before he exited.

"I'm going to head to the Mess Hall, Neelix should be able to keep me occupied with something for four hours," Tom told Chakotay before walking to the turbolift and telling it to take him to the Mess Hall.


End file.
